This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-115442, filed Apr. 17, 2000; and No. 2000-172346, filed Jun. 8, 2000, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a connector and an electric connection structure applicable to a connecting portion of a harness and a connecting portion of a fuse block connected to a load of high power, for use in, for example, an automotive wiring system.
Conventionally, a connector of an automotive wire harness is known as this kind of electric connection structure. The connector is made of a male-type terminal and a female-type terminal, both are formed by pressing a plate-like material of a copper or copper alloy. Usually, the pressed material is plated with tin. An automotive connector terminal, partially plated with silver, is also known.
In recent years, due to environmental issues and requirements for improvement of fuel efficiency, automotive power supply control has been changed from mechanical control to electrical control. For example, a power steering system was conventionally driven by power generated by rotation of the engine. However, an electrical power steering driven by electric power has been also developed. Therefore, although the electric load in an automobile is currently hundreds of watts, it will be increased to few kilowatts. In addition, from the viewpoint of efficiency in electric power supply, it is proposed to boost the source voltage of an automobile from 14V to 42V.
When a load supplied with high power from the boosted power source is operating, if the user inserts or removes a connector of the harness into or from the load, arc discharge may occur at the top end portions of the male-type terminal and the female-type terminal. Energy of the arc discharge may melt the connector terminals. Further, if discharge sparking continues, it may cause an automobile fire.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector and an electric connection structure, which can prevent arc from occurring at the connector, so that melting of the terminal portion and occurrence of an automobile fire owing to discharge can be prevented.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a connector comprising: a first member incorporating a male-type terminal; a second member incorporating a female-type terminal electrically connectable to the male-type terminal when the first member and the second member are engaged; and a magnet, incorporated in at least one of the first member and the second member, for applying a magnetic field to the male-type terminal and the female-type terminal in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the male-type terminal and the female-type terminal are inserted.
With the present invention, the magnet applies to the male-type terminal and the female-type terminal the magnetic field in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which the terminals are inserted. Therefore, arc, generated between the terminals when they are engaged, is diffracted and extended by Lorentz force. Consequently, melting of the terminals and occurrence of an automobile fire owing to discharge are prevented.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.